Principality of Suund
The Principality of Suund (pronounce sue-wond) are the lands given to the King's eldest half-elf son, Marcus Suund. Populated mostly by Sylvan Elves and bordering the vast Shanagan Jungle to the south, Prince Suund has delegated control of his lands to the high Sylvan council in his absence of the last ten years. The High Sylvan Council has successfully maintained an ad lib policy of governance within the Principality by supplying a monthly quota of lumber for use throughout the Kingdom. There are some that believe the lore of Whitestone is still kept within the council but no evidence of this has ever surfaced since the Last Great Migration (circa 0). The Elves have recently waged a brutal war against a contingent of Dark Elves occupying a ruined city at the center of the jungle lands to the south. Lightly armoured and inexperienced in their methods of war, they have been largely outclassed by their darker cousins who have mastered the demonic doctrines of warfare. Our regular campaign entitled War of the Underdark has been focused within this region. It attempts to parallel the Pathfinder Second Darkness adventure paths. Currently our players have discovered that the Elves of the White Kingdom are doing more than just subjugating the Mayan region to the south. They have opened a portal through a hidden citadel outside of their borders. Through this portal, the Elven clerics have been covertly emigrating a select number of off-world (Winter Council) Elves. An unexpected and perhaps unbeknownst occurrence has resulted from the (unsanctioned) opening of the Elven portal. A mirror universe has opened near the secret Elven portal which the natives call Wayob Ta-Wer. A horde of demonic outsiders has steadily poured out of it. The properties of the Whitetone that make up the Kingdom are imbued with a powerful bane against outsiders and so far this protection is impervious. Where good or neutral outsiders are simply repulsed (or blocked) from entering (or stepping upon) a Whitestone structure, evil outsiders suffer massive damage (6d6/ round) and suffer temporary energy drain at dc 26. With the discovery of Dark Elves on the borders of the Principality, the King has ordered a team of Adventurers to infiltrate the region to determine the precise nature of the incursion. Having traveled within the Underdark and reaching deep within the twisted layers of the Abyss, the adventurers have eventually returned to the Principality to uncover a secret conspiracy among the governing Elven council. A newly appointed Elven ruler has hampered their efforts and coerced them into returning once more to the southern jungles along with a retinue of Elven warriors in a ploy to guard the secret Elven portal located within the high chamber of Citadel Alynara. There is growing evidence of the existence of two isolated settlements composed of whitestone located outside of the Kingdom. A ruined city has been found far to the south of Cuhlmatun composed of a lost Elven civilization. With the recent discovery of the whitestone citadel Alynara, chroniclers are beginning to suspect that these regions were once attached to the Kingdom of Sardia but were somehow lost in the Great Migration. It is rumored that the purging elements did not extend sufficiently to include these structures during the (Epic) Mass Teleportation. Some (the Elves) blame the ruling monarchy for this (mis)calculation. With the removal of the planar gate from Citadel Alynara, the Citadel has been upgraded to a Fortress and permitted to remain standing as an auxilliary holding to the Principality. General Shaeffer has been appointed as protectorate of the principality and given two brigades consisiting of 250 Eagle Knights to purge the region from any remaining Drow. [Back]